roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Savage God
"What? You dare challenge me to a Random Battle? Okay." The Random Savage God when automatically winning a Randomness Battle The Random Savage God is a Deity that causes Random Events, while also being entirely random most of the time. He is also the Main Persona of User: Joshua the Hedgehog. Basic Info Name: Joshua Kirk Age: 16 (Physically) Gender: Male Species: Human (Deity) Height: 5 Foot , 9 Inches Weight: 139.46 Pounds Eye Color: Blue Eyes Alignment: Variable on Situation Date of Birth: November 8th, 2000 Location of Birth: Fort Irwin, California Occupation: Deity (Randomness of 1st Degree and Savagery of 2nd Degree) Nicknames: Josh.avi Basic Stats Strength: ∞ Perception: ∞ Endurance: ∞ Charisma: ∞ Intelligence: ∞ Agility: ∞ Luck: ∞ More Stats HP: ∞/∞ (Toootaly not overpowered .3.') Attack: ∞ Defense: ∞ Special Attack: ∞ Speed: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,(Whoa that's a lot of neins)999,999,999,999,999 MPS. Armor: Variable Quotes "I am the lovely God of Randomness and Savagery!" Says when giving an Introduction "Weeeeeeeeee-"/"I can FLY-!" Says when he enters an area (via Crash-land) "But what if I don't wanna battle?" Says when he gets involved in a battle. "Random Savage God, FOR THE WIIIIN!!" Says when he wins a Battle. "Ahhhh.. shet..." Says when he (somehow) loses a Battle "YOLOOOOOO!!" Says when he enters/attacks in his YOLO Form. "Welp. ''You better start running, before you get consumed." ''Says when he enters his Savage Form. "Hey look, I'm in digital form now! I shall henceforth be called... Josh.avi!" Says when entering his Josh.avi Form. Physical Appearance The Random Savage God is a Male, Caucasian Human, that appears to be 5 Foot and 9 Inches Tall, and weighs about 139.46 Pounds. His hair is brown, and is within the style of either a Military Buzz-cut (when shaved), or in the style that looks like he just got out of bed (When grown). He wears a Red/Black Jacket (Unzipped) with 3 Pockets (that come with Zippers), a Dark Blue Shirt that has Red/White Horizontal Stripes, along with White Sweatpants that have small pockets, with Black Sandals w/Black Socks, along with having Sunglasses on his Forehead that have the words "YOLO" on the lenses of the Sunglasses. Personality The Random Savage God is, well, Random by Nature, and Serious when needed. By random, I of course mean he acts completely weird, and maybe a bit crazy and stupid. However, whenever he gets serious, he shows to be extremely intelligent, and can show that he has major care for others around him (whether he's serious or not lel). Overall, when Random, he can act immature, but perhaps a bit humorous and caring, but when Serious, he shows his true colors as an Intelligent Tactician/Strategist. Weapons Although the RSG can summon an almost limitless arsenal, he has his own weapons to use as well. The Randomness Rifle The Randomness Rifle is a handheld Rifle that is able to fire all kinds of ammunition, may it be Bullets, Lasers, Plasma, Apples, Pennies, Tank Shells, this rifle is somehow able to fire almost anything of what the RSG thinks of using to fire with his Rifle, with no worries of running out of ammo. This Rifle is extremely effective against Infantry and Vehicles, and is able to change from Single Fire, Semi-Auto, Burst Fire, and Automatic settings. The Rifle however cannot fire anything Elemental (Fire, Water, Grass, Etc.), or EMPs. The rifle gains a power boost when RSG's YOLO Form activates, but gains a Power Decrease when RSG's Savage Form activates The Blade of Randomness The Blade of Randomness, is a Longsword that is made out of Steel, that is enchanted with the aspects of Randomness. Basically, the Sword's Enchantments are able to switch of any kind of Elemental Ability, such as Fire, Ice, Electricity, Ice, Etc, while also having the enchantment of Poison should the RSG feel like getting a bit lethal. The Sword is quite effective against Infantry and Vehicles. If someone else were to try and use the sword, they would get a Nonlethal dose of Electrocution. If someone were to be immune of Electrical Attacks, then a nonlethal dose of another element will occur. The Sword is able to be countered by the opposing Element that is in effect. The sword gains a power boost when RSG's YOLO Form activates, but gains a Power Decrease when RSG's Savage Form activates. The Savage Scythe The Savage Scythe is a Scythe that is made out of Titanium, that is enchanted with the aspects of Savagery. The Scythe's enchantment is only of that of Poison and Fire, but the Scythe is dangerously effective to a individual who has done many horrible things, which when said person is hit, an effect known as "Savage Sins" takes effect, of which the individual will start to slowly get weaker and weaker, as the effect grows on for a set duration. The duration can vary from 5 minutes, to so long as to an entire Hour, depending on how bad the actions the individual committed. This Scythe is even more powerful than the Blade of Randomness, even when in it's power boost. The Scythe can only be summoned when RSG activates his Savage Form. The "Savage Blaster" The Savage Blaster, are Robotic Drones that are summoned by RSG, in order to fire blasts of pure Savagery at opponents. Unlike the Randomness Rifle, which fires all sorts of projectiles, the Savage Blaster only fires Savagery. However, that's really the only type of ammunition he'd need. The Blasts that are fired from the Blaster, are also 'blessed' with the Savage Sins effect. An unlimited amount of Drones can be summoned by RSG, but they can only be summoned when RSG activates his Savage Form. Powers "Randomness" Powers The RSG's Randomness Powers, is a collection of powers that is able to be used with little to no limit. The RSG is able to summon, or conjure anything that has ever existed (Example, he summons a MA3 Assault Rifle from the Halo Franchise to use), which includes Weapons and Armor. He is also able to fly (obviously), Copy anyone's abilities and powers, Teleport massive distances, has access to randomkinesis, which is the manipulation of pure Randomness, to use as attacks, and has a invulnerability/extreme resistance to... anything, while also able to manipulate time itself. He also has basic powers, which consist of Randomness Speed/Strength, while also having access to Hammerspace and the conjuration of... basically any element. He is also able to shrink and grow at will, change appearances at will, and can Time Travel. If he really wanted to as well, he can also break the fourth wall (o3o'). Status Wheel of Randomness The Status Wheel of Randomness is a 'choice wheel' present in RSG's attacks that allows RSG to inflict a status effect completely at random. Once RSG lands an attack on an opponent, there is a 25% chance (1 in every 4 attack) that a random status effect will be applied to the opponent. The status effects that are able to be applied include: Poison, Paralysis, Burn, Dizziness, Blindness, and 'Ascension Disable'. While a very powerful ability that RSG has, only one status effect can be applied with this wheel at a time, but can be combined with other methods to inflict more status effects as well (such as Savage Sins). Once RSG enters his Savage Ascension however, RSG will have a 5% (1 in every 50 attack) chance to inflict a random status inflict (not including Savage Sins) instead of 25%. "Savagery" Powers The RSG's Savagery Powers, is a collection of powers that is able to be used only in RSG's Savage Form, but with little to no limit. Just like his Randomness Powers, RSG is able to summon/conjure anything in existence, teleport, fly, time manipulation, break the fourth wall, copy abilities, and access to Hammerspace. However, unlike his Randomness Powers, RSG has access to Savakinesis, which is the manipulation of pure Savagery, to use as attacks, instead of Randomkinesis. Also unlike his Randomness Powers, any and all attacks that RSG inflicts, are 'blessed' with the Savage Sins effect, making him a even more deadlier deity. However, his Savagery Powers can only be used when RSG's Savage Form is in effect. Any resistances/invulnerabilities he has are strengthen even more, making him almost an unstoppable being. Savage Sins Savage Sins is a powerful status effect that is able to effect Mortals and Deities alike whenever they are 'cursed' with the effect. When given the Savage Sins effect, a combatant will start to get weaker for a set duration, decreasing the damage and speed of their attacks, and they themselves will start to get slower and less stronger as the effect endures, consuming their strength, stamina, speed, and damage. Within the first two minutes, the effect won't show itself, but after that the combatant will have a minimal of 5 minutes, to the maximum of an entire hour (time duration is variable depending on the quantity and severity of bad actions the combatant has committed in their lives), of which is an extremely bad thing for the effected individual, as the status effect will linger on and on until the time duration ends, making the effected individual weaker and weaker as it goes on. The good thing is that the status effect is not stack-able, and can only be applied once at a time per combatant. Though even that won't probably save you from getting consumed. An individual cannot die by the status effect alone however, and a finishing move is required to kill the effected combatant. Forms Josh.avi (Form when entering CPU Software) Josh.avi is the Digitalized, or otherwise Artificial Intelligence (A.I) version of RSG, whenever he chooses to enter any kind of Computer Software. Any power he had before this form, he can still access, and he will also gain full control of the Software he's inserted into. He does not gain a power increase however. "YOLO" Ascension (1st possible Power Ascension) RSG's 'YOLO' Ascension is his first possible Power Ascension that he can enter in at any time by moving his Sunglasses to his eyes. Upon moving his glasses to his eyes, RSG's Jacket will immediately start cycling between the colors of the rainbow, and his Glasses will glow a rainbow-like color. In this form, RSG gains a massive combat boost, making his attacks, and himself, faster, while increasing the overall damage of any attack he makes onto one opponent. Any attacks using Randomkinesis have a major boost in damage, speed, and accuracy when in this form, as well as his Blade of Randomness and Randomness Rifle double in power. This form has no time limit as well, making a lengthy battle be in RSG's favor most of the time. Savage Ascension (2nd possible Power Ascension) RSG's Savage Ascension is his second possible Power Ascension that he can enter in at any time by zipping up his Jacket and putting on his Jacket's hood on his head. Upon doing this, his entire face is hidden from view, except for two yellow glowing eyes can be seen upon putting on the hood. His jacket's colors will also have darker colors of the original, as well as he Sweatpants. In this form, RSG gains a tremendous combat boost, has he has gone fully serious, making his attacks, and himself, extremely faster, while also increasing the overall damage of any attack he makes onto one opponent. His randomkinesis' effectiveness have decreased, while also giving him the ability of Savakinesis, as well as able to summon his Savage Blasters and Savage Scythe into combat, which any and all attacks possess the Savage Sins effect, making him a even more problem to deal with. Full Powered Savagery (Final possible Power Ascension) Full Power Savagery is the third, and final possible power ascension that he can enter at any time, by combining the necessary requirements that allow him to enter his Savage and YOLO ascensions (which is zipping up his jacket, putting his hood over his head, and putting on his sunglasses). Upon doing so, a noticeable change in his appearance can be seen, as his Jacket will immediately start cycling between a darkened shade of the colors of the rainbow, as his eyes are also cycling between the darken shade of the rainbow on the edges, as it glows yellow within the middle. Within this ascension, RSG gains a ridiculous power boost, as he has gotten serious, and has decided that he doesn't want to waste any more time, increasing the overall damage of his attacks, as well as his speed. His Randomkinesis and Savakinesis has also increased in effectiveness, along with the Savage Sins status effect. There are very, very few people who are able to defeat him while he's in this state. Signature Attacks Beam of Randomness: TBA Savage Barrage: TBA Random-Savage Blast: TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths "I'm Inviiiiincible!" Underestimate-able Because the Random Savage God usually acts like a unintelligent child most of the time, due to his randomness, people can often underestimate his intelligence when engaged in (a suicidal) battle, of which can ultimately lead to them being bombarded by superior tactics whenever RSG decides to get serious. Limitless, Godlike Power Being the main god of Randomness, and the secondary god of Savagery, RSG has powers of a God, and can use his energy to however he wants, has unlimited stamina, unlimited strength, annnd so on. Overwhelmingly Durable This kind of speaks for itself right here. The RSG is so durable, that any conventional weaponry up to the point of Lasers (not Plasma) will have very minimal effect on him, as well as most explosive weaponry. Any elemental abilities/weapons are variable for RSG however, but is known to show major resistance to Supernatural effects. Mass Resistances/Invlunerabilities TBA Weaknesses "Weaknesses? What Weaknesses? I HAVE NONE." Deity-slaying Weaponry/Abilities This also kind of speaks for itself. If anyone possesses any sort of Deity slaying weapons/abilities, they will actually manage to kill the RSG, depending on the power of the weapon/ability, and if they can actually manage to hit him with it. Higher-Tier Deities Although RSG is very high on the Tier-list of Deities, due to him being a Savage God, any Deity that is of higher authority/power than him can take him down.. difficulty varies however. Not Invincible While RSG has extreme resistances and invulnerabilities to.. anything, that does not make him invincible. Trivia # The Random Savage God is mainly based on his creator's appearance, and personality. # The Random Savage God was made specifically as a Counter-card to any Overpowered/Godmodded Character (However, a certain set of conditions need to be applied in order for RSG to battle the character), by fighting fire with even more hotter fire. Appearances Anywhere where he wants to go or feels like he's 'needed'. Gallery "Huh? You want to make pictures of me? Okay! OwO"